


Kitten in a sweater

by Cookie__94



Series: Witchy seungsung [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/pseuds/Cookie__94
Summary: Jisung just wanted to be included even if he's not actively doing anything
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: Witchy seungsung [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Kitten in a sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I had a scene that didn't make it in part one and it just wouldn't leave my mind so here we are. 
> 
> (There's not much to tag but it will be updated when i have access to computer)
> 
> Last day of the year. Hope next year will be better than this one?

"You're so mean! This is so unfair!"

"And how is this unfair my dear familiar?"

"You let Hyunjin in! So why won't you let me?!"

Seungmin sighed. They've been having this conversation a lot lately. Ever since the incident with a stray cat, they grew even closer. Seungmin would sometimes stop what he's doing and go to cuddle Jisung no matter what form he's in. They both know the reason behind it but neither of them find it in themselves to talk about it.

Jisung in turn got more adamant about accompanying Seungmin to the basement. He would argue that as his familiar he should be helping Seungmin with potions instead of lazing around the shop. And that's exactly what they were doing now.

"I let Hyunjin in because he's not clumsy. Unlike a certain someone I know." Seungmin knows what's going to happen next. It happened every time they talked about this and he doubts that's going to change now.

And he wasn't surprised. Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and puffed his cheeks. The only thing showing his disappointment were his cat ears that instead of standing proudly on top of his head as usual started to look like they're just barely hanging there. Seungmin might be against Jisung joining him in making potions but that doesn't mean he enjoys seeing his little kitten like this.

He sighed before opening his arms, "Come here baby."

Jisung didn't move at first, set on making it look like he's angry with Seungmin, but as the seconds passed by, his resolve started to fade and he quickly took the few steps that separated him from Seungmin, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his head under Seungmin's chin.

Seungmin used one hand to card gently through Jisung's hair why he pulled him closer with the other one. 

"You know I only do this because I don't want you to get hurt. I would never forgive myself if I let you get hurt." Seungmin feels more than hears Jisung whimper and pulls him just a little bit closer.

They stayed like that for a while. They didn't have anywhere to be and the potions could wait a few minutes, or hours, maybe even days. Surprisingly, it was Jisung who pulled away first. 

"I like being close to you. You're warm and it's making me sleepy but you have potions to make." There was a pout on Jisung's face but his eyes were bright and full of adoration and love. It made Seungmin feel all warm inside.

"Yeah, I do. You should go and take a nap, sleepy little kitten. I'll try to finish as fast as I can and then we can cuddle all you want." Seungmin pressed a soft kiss to Jisung's forehead before gently pushing him in the direction of the front of the store. 

Jisung gave him one last pout before stepping behind the curtain, his tail gently swaying behind him, and soon enough a tiny 'meow' could be heard.

Seungmin chuckled to himself. For all the complaining Jisung does about staying in his kitten form (apparently it makes his joints all achy but Seungmin is yet to see him actually in pain), he spends most of the day in that form anyway.

After gathering all the herbs necessary, Seungmin made his way to the basement, making sure to close the door behind him. He doesn't like being down here a lot, much more preferring the peaceful atmosphere and company of his familiar in the store, but with new year being just around the corner, people visited his shop more frequently to purchase various good luck charms and potions not only for themselves but for their families and friends as well.

Seungmin tried to concentrate, he really did, but when he burned most of his potions during the last two hours, he accepted that maybe it's time to quit for the day. He thought about going upstairs but he was sure Jisung could smell the burnt potions and he didn't want to deal with it just yet. Instead, he pulled out a stool from under his table, sat down and then proceeded to let the gravity guide his head on the table.

He wished to have Jisung down here with him. Whenever Jisung asked if he can come with him, Seungmin wouldn't allow that, saying he doesn't want Jisung to break anything with how clumsy he is, but the truth is, he was worried Jisung would hurt himself. There was one time, just after Jisung became his familiar and when he used to make potions in the back room, where Jisung almost fell in the potion and that scared Seungmin enough to move his potion making to the basement and not allow Jisung to accompany him. He wished there was a solution to this.

Seungmin sighed and pulled his sweater sleeves over his hands. It was cold without the fire under the pot going. Jisung would probably whine and try to hide in Seungmin's sweater. 

"That's it! My hoodie! That should work!" Seungmin hastily stood up and made his way upstairs, excitement evident in his steps.

"Jisung! I figured it out!" Seungmin called as soon as he stepped through the curtain separating the store from the back room.

He must have been louder than he intended because Jisung's head shot up before falling down from the window sill where he was taking his nap. 

Seungmin hurried over to him, scooping Jisung up into his arms before checking over for any injuries.

"Sorry little kitten. I didn't mean to startle you. I guess I'm just too excited." Seungmin scratched behind Jisung's ears, Jisung purring softly before making a motion for Seungmin to set him down.

As soon as he was on the ground, Jisung shifted. Round shiny eyes staring at Seungmin, ears twitching, tail swaying. Jisung was adorable and Seungmin couldn't help but coo.

"Is my little kitten curious what I'm excited about?" Seungmin asked. They both knew that Seungmin already knows the answer since he can read Jisung like an open book, but that didn't stop him from asking anyway.

"Of course I'm curious. Did you manage to finally finish the potion without burning it?" Jisung's lip stretched into a teasing smile and Seungmin huffed. As expected, Jisung knows he burned all his potions.

"Well, no, not really. But-" he held a finger up when he saw Jisung opening his mouth, signalling to him he's not done speaking yet, "-I found a way for you to stay with me while I'm making potions without causing any troubles."

Seungmin was expecting Jisung to be excited and demand that Seungmin tell him just how exactly is he planning to do that, but that's not the reaction he got. Jisung stared at him, disappointment written all over his face. 

"Seungmin, did you really burn your potions, and half of your herb supplies with it, because you were too busy thinking about this?! You know that no matter how much I whine about wanting to join you, I understand why it's better if I don't and I'm not mad at you or anything if that's what you're thinking."

Seungmin shrank in on himself a little bit with every word that came out of Jisung's mouth. Combined with the stare he was giving him, Seungmin felt stupid. He was hoping Jisung would be just as excited and they would try it straight away, but now Seungmin wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball in his bed for the rest of the day.

His face must have betrayed him because soon there were arms around him and Jisung pressing feather light kisses on his cheeks.

"I'm not mad, my little witch, but I don't want you to be wasting precious herbs just because you're too busy thinking about something I said. You know that if I really wasn't okay with you not letting me stay with you in the basement, I would be more stubborn about it." Jisung said, his words laced with affection that has Seungmin melting in Jisung's hold.

"I know you would. You're probably the most stubborn familiar I have ever met." they both laughed at that, "But I wasn't actually thinking about it. I don't know why I couldn't concentrate, but when it was clear I'm getting no work done I sat on the stool for a bit before coming up here and that's when the solution came to me."

Jisung raised one eyebrow, teasing smile back in its place. "Tell me, little witch, does the solution have legs for it to just come to you?"

Seungmin could feel his cheeks heating up, blush no doubt making itself visible, his reply coming out more like a soft whine "You know that's not what i meant."

"I know, but it's fun to tease you. You look very pretty with pink dusting your cheeks."

Seungmin wanted to hide. The relationship between them changed that since that day, but he's still not used to Jisung complimenting him like this. Instead he grumbled "Shut up and let me tell you my solution."

Jisung laughed, his mouth forming a heart shape, but he let go of Seungmin when he tapped on his arm.

"Okay, so, this might be dumb but you were actually the one who gave me the solution."

"I was?" Jisung tilted his head to the side, ears twitching in confusion.

Seungmin hummed, "Yeah, I was thinking about how cold it was without the fire going and how you would try to hide inside me sweater if you were there. And that's when I realized that's the solution. I'll bundle you up in my sweater."

Once again, Jisung was just staring at him and it made Seungmin nervously fidget where he was standing before continuing.

"You said it yourself, you like being close to me and you like being warm. Like this you will be able to do both. And not only that. You will also be able to take a nap whenever you want and I won't have to worry about you because I know you're safe-" Seungmin covered his mouth with his hands, hoping Jisung didn't hear the last bit, but based on Jisung's wide eyes, he did.

"Seungmin, what are you talking about? Worry about me? You know I'm safe up here." 

"I know but that's not-" Seungmin sighed. There's no way to go but the truth now. "The truth is, I was worried you would hurt yourself. I always wanted you to be there with me. I don't mind you being clumsy, it's not like I can't fix what I can and what I can't, I can always buy, but there was one time, not long after you became my familiar, where you almost fell into the potion and that scared me. Jisung, I don't want you to get hurt. You are very important to me and I care about you a lot. I just, I can't let anything happen to you."

Seungmin could feel tears threatening to spill over, but before they could, gentle hands were cupping his cheeks, making him look up. When did he even lower his face?

Jisung's eyes were shiny with unshed tears but he was smiling so brightly that Seungmin didn't regret telling him the truth.

"Minnie, why didn't you tell me? Oh my, now I understand. But Minnie, no matter what, I trust you to keep me safe and that's why I never got angry when you wouldn't let me help. Don't cry, my little witch, I am so proud of you for telling me." Jisung's thumbs gently wiped the tears that spilled from Seungmin's eyes. "I love you Minnie, and I trust you."

Seungmin choked on air. "You- you love me? Are you- What? Why?"

"Why not. What is there to not love about you. You're smart, kind, loving, caring, selfless. You always care more about the comfort and safety of others than your own. Seungmin, my little witch, familiars don't usually fall for humans, much more preferring to be with their own kind, but if there is one human I can fall in love with, it's you. It's not like we didn't already confess and kiss but back then it felt like it was more 'in the heat of the moment' thing and we didn't really act any different after that. You don't have to say anything, but I wanted you to know that I really do love you."

Jisung's smile was soft, yet Seungmin could see a hint of fear hiding in it. 

Seungmin opened his mouth to tell Jisung just how much he loves him, but the only sound that would come out was a choked whimper. If words won't cooperate, actions will have to do, so he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jisung's lips.

Jisung didn't hesitate to reciprocate, keeping the kiss slow and sweet. When they pulled away, Jisung pulled Seungmin into a hug. "Thank you, for feeling the same."

Seungmin let out a giggle "Dummy, you don't thank me for that. I love you little kitten. My little kitten. My little clumsy familiar."

They stayed like that, enjoying each other's presence, before Jisung eventually got restless.

"What is it Jisung?" 

"Can we maybe try that?" Jisung looked at him with his best puppy eyes.

"Try what, kitten?" Seungmin knew what Jisung wanted but he wanted him to say it anyway.

"You know what." Jisung huffed, "Can we try if it will work? Your solution? Please?"

"Since when do you ask so nicely when you want to hide in my sweater hmm? But since you asked so nicely." Seungmin stepped away from Jisung so that he could shift back to his kitten form, a smile on his lips.

Jisung didn't need to be told what to do, shifting as soon as Seungmin let go of him and meowing when Seungmin didn't pick him up right away.

"So impatient" Seungmin giggled but picked up his kitten anyway. 

When he had Jisung securely in his arms, he pulled the top two buttons on his sweater open and Jisung didn't hesitate for a second before diving right in. Seungmin was glad he wore one of his sweaters that are tighter at bottom, but he still put one hand under Jisung to make sure he won't fall.

"Comfortable?" He smiled down at the tiny head poking out from the sweater.

When he received a soft 'meow' as an answer, he made his way through the back room and down the stairs to the basement. Seungmin didn't plan on trying to make any more potions today, but he wanted Jisung to get familiar with the room as he only been in there once.

Seungmin also wanted to get used to having Jisung down there with him. He was used to working on his potions alone and he couldn't help but wonder if this will change anything.

But no matter what, they had each other. They always had, but with the confession came also an unbelievable sense of relief and calm. Seungmin always knew that what they had was a bit more than a simple witch-familiar relationship, but he felt somehow reassured now that he knew that the kiss they shared some time ago was sincere, that his feelings were reciprocated after all. He didn't know what he would do without his little kitten. He would be so lost and lonely without him.

The moment he sat down and looked down on Jisung and found him sleeping, he felt at peace. It was in that moment he realized that no matter what life decided to throw at them, they would be alright.

"I love you, my little kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
